Demon of Skylarks
by iNikkix3
Summary: In which Reborn is being Reborn, Hibari is pissed and Mukuro being horny. Warnings: tonfas, biting to deaths, sadistic birds, masochistic pineapple-demon hybrids, not-so-implied slash. Dark themes.


**Tried to make this bloody and angsty, but I'm not really cut out for this kind of writing :( Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my friend, Shamal/Italy/dirty-old-man (boomzgleeks), since she likes Hibari… I guess. And for a birthday present, so she won't bug me about it…? Sorry about the shortness :(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, a big BL warning will be splashed over every single volume.**

**Demons of Skylarks**

"Kufufufu…"

That was the very last thing Hibari heard as he stalked out of the Vongola headquarters furiously. The devil inside of him begged to be released, freed to vent his anger, killing anyone in his way. The cloud guardian just needed to relax his tight grip on his inner sadist and he would be satisfied.

Anger boiled deep within him as he struggled to maintain a calm façade, the latest training scheme set by the arcobaleno baby. He was not to bite anyone to death for no reason. His pride would not let him to fail. Such a simple task will be easily managed by him, a carnivore.

Still, that pineapple head had to come into his place, bringing that stupid laugh. Red hot fury rose up in Hibari again as he remembered what that damn fruit had done. Trying to molest him! Hibari was livid. Absolutely steaming. What pissed off the skylark even more was that his body seemed to enjoy the pineapple's ministrations. He just lost his control so easily, so pathetically.

All he longed for was to simply beat that smug smile of the illusionist's face, but his ego would take such a beating if he failed the training scheme set by the baby. Only herbivores like that idiotic Vongola family, which he still insisted he had no part of, could fail. Carnivores like him were above that.

Hibari was not known for being patient. Obviously not. All the hospital victims could tell you that easily. However, when he put his mind to it… Everyone was amazed at the sudden drop of business for the hospital in the past week. Not a single new visitor was sent by Hibari!

Just that…

When retarded pineapples came, Hibari's nerves really snapped. On normal days, even a mention of Mukuro would set Hibari on a rampage. When Mukuro decides to annoy Hibari… Well, let's just say Tsuna would have to pay many medical fees.

The skylark frowned deeply, trying to shake of the feeling of pent-up anger in his chest. He had controlled himself for the past week and now he was itching for a fight. Only if he had a chance to…

He barely noticed the dark shadows slowly creeping up on him while he stormed out of his home. The sinister creeping people… The sudden glint of weapons when the many clouds in the sky shifted a little to allow some moonlight through… The soft rustle when someone stepped on a leaf… But, he still did.

Still, a little too late?

Knives whipped by his body, creating tiny cuts on Hibari's pale white skin. The carnivore ignored the slight twinge of pain and the hot feeling of his blood trickling down his cheek, as he dodged the sharp weapons expertly. Without any of the 'skilled' assassins noticing, cold retractable tonfas were whipped out of god knows where.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivores." Hibari managed a small predatory grin, teeth gleaming in the momentary moonlight.

He could no longer fight this urge to dominate, to kill. It was here and he wasn't going to miss it. His chance to fight…

The attackers suppressed a small shiver. They knew that what they were doing was dangerous. After all, they were after the strongest Vongola Guardian… But they figured they would be able to overpower the fighting god with manpower…

Hibari easily shifted his lithe body to avoid clumsy attacks before lifting his tonfas and releasing all his frustration, anger and irritation that had accumulated over days. Hibari's not so inner beast was freed from its restricting cages. The bars were open. It was his time to play.

The assassins never did get their chance to regret their decision to even attempt to hurt this monster. Painful screams and crunching bones were heard by anyone within a few hundreds of meters distance. The devil of pain was on a rampage that night, setting the burning fire of pain on anyone near Hibari's warpath.

Warm blood quickly dirtied the skylark as he enjoyed the feeling of overpowering everyone. Never losing, easily making his way through their poor excuse of a defense… And more than that, the feeling of power. That sheer exciting feeling sent adrenaline running through his veins. He wanted more. More… More!

These little weaklings couldn't even touch him anymore. They all died like the little herbivores they were. More… He wanted a _challenge…_

It was also then that Mukuro found his little demon, all covered in red substance and smirking sadistically. He was standing atop a pile of twisted bodies, looking like the fine king of hell he should be. Lust overpowered the mist illusionist's mind as he attacked, not bothering to wait or even give some indication that he was there.

It seemed like Hibari was about get his wish before the night ended. His demon… his love.


End file.
